Not Saying I Love You
by Missing Bones
Summary: Missing Bones #01 para 4.14 - "Você já amou alguém e deixou de dizer 'eu te amo', Temperance?"


**Missing Bones #01**

* * *

Título: "Not Saying I Love You"

Autoras: Rebeca Maria e Bruninha Galle

Categoria: B&B, 4ª Temporada, Missing Scene, One Shot, Fluffy

Advertências: nenhuma

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 01

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: _"Você já amou alguém e deixou de dizer 'eu te amo', Temperance?"_

* * *

"**Not Saying I Love You"**

**Booth & Brennan**

**Romance/Drama**

**Oneshot**

**By Bruninha Galle e Rebeca Maria**

"Você já amou alguém e deixou de dizer 'eu te amo', Bones?"

Ela olhou atentamente para Booth. O semblante dele estava pensativo e o rosto meio pálido demonstrava sinais de cansaço devido aos acontecimentos anteriores. As pupilas dele estavam dilatadas e seus lábios formavam uma linha fina, enquanto ele esperava por uma resposta. Ela pensou que talvez ele ainda estivesse sob o efeito de algum medicamento.

"Você deveria ter ficado no hospital, Booth. E eu não acredito em amor além da reação química, você sabe disso."

"Eu estou me sentindo muito bem aqui, Bones. Obrigado." – Booth replicou, esticando as pernas ao longo do sofá e sorrindo satisfeito. Brennan revirou os olhos e dirigiu-se à cozinha, voltando minutos depois com um copo de água.

"Você precisa se hidratar." – Ela disse ao entregá-lo o copo. – "Volto em um instante." – Sem cerimônia, ela foi até o quarto dele com o objetivo de pegar travesseiros e um cobertor para ele.

"Você não vai fugir da minha pergunta, Bones!" – Ela ouviu-o gritar da sala.

"Tecnicamente falando não tem como fugir de uma pergunta, Booth." - ela voltou, segurando um cobertor grosso e dois travesseiros - "Isso tudo tem a ver com o seu amiguinho imaginário? Porque se for, eu acho que você não está se sentindo tão bem quanto acha." - ela colocou o cobertor sobre ele e ajeitou para que os travesseiros ficassem numa posição confortável para as costas dele.

"Ok, Bones, em primeiro lugar, ele não era meu 'amiguinho imaginário', ele era um fantasma." - Booth parou um segundo e percebeu que a defesa dele não era tão boa quanto inicialmente ele pensara ser - "O ponto é, você já deixou de dizer que amava alguém?"

"Eu acho que..." - ela parou, olhou para Booth e sentou-se na poltrona de frente para o sofá - "Eu não me lembro de já ter dito isso especificamente. Usando 'eu te amo', eu digo."

Booth virou o rosto para encará-la, seu cenho franzido.

"Isso quer dizer que você já amou alguém e não disse ou que realmente não pretende usar essa expressão?"

"Como eu disse antes, eu não acredito nisso de amor... ou fantasmas." – Ela acrescentou a última parte com um pequeno sorriso. – "Eu não acho que consigo dizer isso para alguém, Booth." – Ele reconheceu aquele olhar no rosto dela. Era o da menina de 15 anos abandonada pelos pais. Sozinha.

Brennan desviou o olhar de Booth e olhou para a janela da sala. Não percebeu quando suas mãos se juntaram num gesto que demonstrava certo nervosismo, talvez receio. Nem percebeu quando se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Booth percebia claramente que aquele assunto a incomodou de alguma forma, talvez quase tanto quando o assunto 'sexo' o incomodava, mas de uma forma mais profunda e emocional, no caso dela.

"Não tem problema você não conseguir dizer isso para alguém, Bones. Eu ficaria triste por você se você não fosse capaz de sentir isso por alguém."

"Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com isso, Booth."

"Você já amou alguém, certo?" – ela franziu o cenho e finalmente parou para olhar para ele novamente.

"Em que sentido?"

"Você já teve alguém na sua vida que não era só sobre sexo? Que você sentia falta se não encontrasse com ele o mais rápido que seu trabalho permitisse?"

Brennan continuou com seus olhos focados nele. Sua mente, no entanto, encheu-se com memórias das suas antigas relações. Peter. Michael. Sully.

"Peter e Sully não eram apenas para satisfazer minhas necessidades biológicas." – Ela admitiu em voz baixa. – "Mas, Booth... Eu não senti tanta falta deles como eu achava que sentiria quando eles foram embora. Eu segui em frente sem olhar para trás um minuto sequer. Isso não pode ser o que você chama de amor." – Ela desviou o olhar e voltou para sua cadeira. – "Então eu acho que não, Booth, eu nunca amei realmente alguém." – De novo os olhos tristes. E mais uma vez ele decifrou o que eles queriam dizer. Aquela era a mulher Temperance Brennan. Sozinha.

"E quanto a Michael?" – Booth jogou o cobertor de lado e sentou-se no sofá, ficando frente a frente com ela na poltrona.

"Eu fiquei com raiva, porque ele me traiu."

Ela desviou o olhar de novo e fez o gesto com as mãos. Suspirou pesadamente, visivelmente desconfortável e até meio irritada.

"Eu amei a Rebecca. Eu a amei muito. Ela foi meu porto seguro por muito tempo."

"Você disse isso para ela?"

"O tempo todo. E ela me amou também. Até não amar mais. Como homem. Quando tivemos Parker, éramos apenas bons amigos com um filho."

"Você a ama?"

"Como amiga? Sim. Como mulher? Não mais."

"Então..."

"O que eu quero dizer, Bones, é que você deve ter amado alguém. Ter se conectado com alguém a ponto de não suportar nem o pensamento de viver longe dessa pessoa. Você já sentiu isso, certo?"

"Eu não tenho como ter sentido isso se eu não me conectei a alguém do jeito que você se conectou com a Rebecca." – Ela remexeu-se na poltrona, ainda impaciente. Ele sabia que ela continuaria, então apenas esperou em silêncio. – "Eu não sou tão fria como a maioria das pessoas pensa que eu sou, Booth. Eu _sinto_ coisas. Às vezes eu simplesmente não sei nomeá-las."

Booth sorriu diante da expressão confusa dela, quase inocente. Ela levantou-se da poltrona e foi até a cozinha novamente, trazendo um copo de água.

"Eu ainda não entendi a que ponto você quer chegar, Booth."

"Quando se está perto de morrer, Bones, a gente vê coisas que a gente não via antes."

"Tipo um fantasma?" – ele não pôde deixar de rir com o comentário dela.

"Não, Bones, é como se víssemos respostas, como se enxergássemos mais claramente coisas que estavam confusas antes." – ele fez uma breve pausa, ao que ela sentou-se na poltrona e ficou olhando atentamente para Booth – "Quando você foi enterrada junto com Hodgins eu enlouqueci." – ele confessou, sem olhar para ela – "Porque eu imaginei que eu não conseguiria seguir em frente, porque você era a minha parceira e minha melhor amiga. Ainda é. E eu agradeço todos os dias por isso."

"Pessoas morrem, Booth. É inevitável."

"Você está certa. Mas pessoas sofrem todos os dias pela morte dos outros. E eu não podia me dar ao luxo de desistir enquanto ainda houvesse esperança de você estar viva. Eu não podia desistir de você, entende? Eu ainda não posso."

Ela revirou-se na poltrona. Desviou o olhar. Balançou o copo entre uma mão e outra. Sentiu seu coração acelerar quando ele disse que não podia desistir dela. Tentou sorrir e seus lábios tremeram.

"Eu soube que você bateu na Coveira com uma maleta, é verdade?"

Por mais que estivesse nervosa com o rumo da conversa, ela não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que apareceu no seu rosto ao ouvir a pergunta dele.

"Sim, é verdade. Ela mereceu, você sabe disso."

"Óbvio que ela mereceu, Bones. Eu gostaria de poder bater nela por ter me enterrado vivo." - Brennan focou-se novamente nele.

"Na verdade, eu bati nela por você. Não por mim. Então, teoricamente, você não precisa mais fazer isso."

"Eu achava que valia mais a pena acertá-la por ser enterrada em um carro do que deixado para morrer em um navio, Bones."

"É mais difícil ficar aqui fora, Booth. Procurando. Agora eu sei como é. Se sentir impotente, _enlouquecer_. Enxergar verdades." – Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça. – "Se eu acreditasse no seu Deus, Booth, eu estaria agradecendo até agora por tê-lo trazido de volta pra mim."

Ela estava desconfortável. Ele podia ver isso no olhar dela, na expressão do rosto, nos movimentos, nas mãos trêmulas. Mas dessa vez, por maior que fosse o desconforto, ela não desviou o olhar do dele. E era aquele tipo de olhar que acompanhava um sorriso, tímido, quase inexistente, quando ela se dava conta de algo e ficava feliz por isso. Melhor, quando ela aceitava algo. O olhar compenetrado dela podia quase dizer a Booth o que ela estava pensando, o que talvez ela quisesse dizer a seguir. Quase.

Ela, por sua vez, podia sentir os olhos dele encorajando-a, ao mesmo tempo em que aceitavam o tempo que fosse necessário para ela admitir o que seu coração agora era capaz de sentir, mesmo ele não sabendo exatamente o que. Ela podia ver também algo mais neles. Algo que ela não era capaz de definir. Ao menos, não com palavras. E então, em uma sincronia perfeita, os sorrisos aumentaram e eles sabiam que haviam evoluído como parceiros, melhores amigos e estavam indo em direção ao algo mais que nenhum deles estava exatamente preparado para alcançar. Não naquele momento.

"Você promete não ficar na companhia do seu amigo imaginário assim que eu passar por aquela porta?" – Brennan quebrou o silêncio. Ele precisava descansar e os dois conversando não era a melhor maneira de fazer isso.

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que foi um fantasma?" – O tom da voz dele era brincalhão. – "Eu vou ficar bem, Bones."

Booth levantou-se junto com ela. Ela andou até a porta, em silêncio, e ergueu a mão para abri-la. Ele fez o mesmo movimento, mas com o intuito de segurar a mão dela. Os dedos dele se entrelaçaram com os dela e ambos sentiram um pequeno choque, talvez de atrito, talvez de qualquer outra coisa.

"Você já amou alguém e deixou de dizer 'eu te amo', Temperance?" - ele repetiu a pergunta e ela parou com a mão a meio caminho do trinco da porta e olhou fixamente para ele.

Ficaram segundos incontáveis sem se olhar. Sem falar. Sem se mover. Os olhos fixos e apenas o que ele podia ver era o rosto dela, os lábios num meio sorriso, a expressão meio contida, mas ainda assim séria. O olhar dela demonstrava uma emoção contida, um brilho tímido que quase a denunciava. Quase.

Ela desentrelaçou seus dedos dos dele, sem perder contato visual. Suspirou pausadamente. Então seus lábios deixaram de sorrir e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão triste, mas ainda assim bela.

"Já, Booth." - ela disse, quase num sussurro e ele apenas conseguiu ler as palavras nos lábios dela e observar o brilho no olhar de Brennan. Ela abriu a porta e deu um passo à frente - "Boa noite, Booth."

"Boa noite, Bones."

**FIM**


End file.
